


Trevelyan Versus The Stairs

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander Trevelyan is completely capable of carrying Dorian from the tavern to his room and he'll damned well prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevelyan Versus The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent it's almost painful.

“Dorian!”

Dorian turned to be greeted by a clearly drunk Lysander. His checks were flushed, he was wearing a large, floppy hat that wouldn’t have looked out of place on Cole, and was sporting a grin that normally meant he was planning something of a questionable nature.

He narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything Lysander had grabbed him and hoisted him up into his arms, holding him around his back and under his knees. Dorian let out an undignified yelp and clutched at Lysander’s shoulder in surprised.

“Have you lost your mind?” Dorian demanded.

Lysander turned to the Bull who was laughing, leaning against Krem, who, while pretending to be above it all was clearly amused. 

“I told you I could carry him!” Lysander announced.

“No one doubted you, Boss,” the Bull reminded him.

“Right, now that that’s sorted, could you please put me down,” Dorian said, squirming a little in Lysander’s arms but not enough to risk being dropped.

“Not a chance, now I have to take you back to my room and have my way with you.”

“Sander,” Dorian whined. 

Lysander met his eyes questioningly, even drunk enough to have lost most of his common sense he was aware enough to check that Dorian was complaining more because it was expected than because he actually wanted to be put down.

Dorian shrugged, managing to say “Fine, carry me, but only because I’m so wonderful and you’re handsome when you’re happy” all in one small gesture.

Lysander adjusted his grip ever so slightly to allow him to kick the tavern door open, almost falling over in the process and causing Dorian to grip him harder around the neck out of fear of being dropped.

Someone wolf whistled as they left.

Lysander was laughing as they crossed the courtyard and Dorian buried his face in Lysander’s neck to hide his smile. Lysander was weaving slightly but Dorian couldn’t tell if that was because he was drunk or because Dorian was throwing off his centre of gravity. Lysander paused at the bottom of the steps looking up and making a face.

“You know you can put me down now,” Dorian complained, “none of them can see you.”

“It’s a matter of pride,” Lysander insisted, putting his right foot on the first step.

“I will be incredibly put out if you drop me or fall,” Dorian warned as Lysander wobbled slightly, half way up.

“Have some faith, dear,” Lysander said, peering down at his feet with a look of intense concentration, making it up the last of the steps and into the main hall.

A servant stopped in her tracks to stare at them as they made their way into the moderate warmth of the interior of Skyhold. Lysander grinned at her, seeming thrilled at her bewilderment.

“Tip my hat at the good lady would you, Dorian? My hands are a little full.”

The servant snorted gracelessly with laughter as Dorian rolled his eyes but released Lysander’s shoulder long enough to touch it to the brim of Lysander’s hat while Lysander sent her a dashing smile. She watched them cross the room to Lysander’s rooms were he came to a halt.

“Are you going to need help with your door, Ser?” She asked.

“No thank you, dear lady, I’m sure we can manage,” Lysander said. He nodded vaguely at the direction of the pouch at his belt, almost hitting Dorian in the face with his hat in the process. “Dorian, do you mind?”

Dorian shifted awkwardly so he could reach down into it and start rummaging around for Lysander’s key. He pulled it out with a small triumphant noise. Lysander turned on the spot to give him access to the keyhole.

Dorian saw the serving girl disappear, smiling and shaking her head as Lysander backed his way through the doorway, nudging it closed with his feet.

“Don’t hurry yourself,” Lysander said, aiming for a drawl but sounding a little strained as Dorian fumbled at locking the door behind them.

“Surely the great Herald of Andraste isn’t starting to struggle?” Dorian said in mock distress. “Do you need to put me down?”

Lysander growled, a frankly ridiculous noise coming from him, but adjusted his grip on Dorian and with a determined look on his face started up the stairs, taking them far more quickly than Dorian felt was safe. He was surprised they made it to the bedroom without any injuries. 

Lysander groaned and dropped Dorian onto the bed before flopping down next to him, face pressing onto the mattress, letting out an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

“That was harder than I expected. Have you put on weight?” 

Dorian hit him.

Lysander laughed, but looked up to make sure that Dorian was smiling.

“If they ask, tell them I brought you up here and then ravished you,” Lysander said, sounding too sincere for the joke to fully work.

“I do believe I was promised ravishing,” Dorian teased.

“That was before I lost all feeling in my arms,” Lysander said. 

He sat up all the same, drawing Dorian into a kiss. Drink robbed Lysander of much of the finesse he normally boasted but it was nice all the same, gentle and undemanding.

Dorian reached up to remove the stupid hat from Lysander’s head but Lysander broke the kiss and caught Dorian’s waist when the hat was barely off his head. He pulled the hat completely from Dorian’s grasp with his other hand.

“If I’m not wearing it, you need to,” Lysander said, trying to put it on Dorian’s head even as Dorian scrambled back on the bed.

“Put on the hat, Dorian”

“I will not wear that hat.”

“Put on the fucking hat,” Lysander was trying to scowl at Dorian but his lips kept twitching upwards.

Dorian sighed and Lysander whooped victory.

“I’ll deny this until my dying day,” Dorian said but he put on the hat, smiling at the way Lysander’s eyes lit up as he beamed at Dorian’s charitable cooperation

Lysander smiled, and leant in to kiss Dorian with a clumsy sort of tenderness.

“You taste nice,” He murmured softly. 

The looked at each other for a moment because Lysander broke the eye-contact with a laugh.

“Maker, I’m drunk.” He ran a hand up through his hair, still sticking up a little from the hat.

“Go to sleep,” Dorian removed the hat and placed it on the bedside table, making a mental note to find out where Lysander got it later.

“You’ll stay though?” Lysander asked, kicking his boots off onto the floor and undoing only the top couple of buttons of his shirt before pulling it over his head. It joined his boots on the floor.

“Of course, how else would anyone believe that you ravished me?” Dorian said, standing to remove his own clothing and hanging it over the back of Lysander’s desk chair. 

Lysander laughed, shaking his head at his own ridiculousness. 

“You’re too good to me,” Lysander said, pulling Dorian back into the bed and snuggling up against him. Dorian chuckled and pulled the blankets tighter around them both.

“You’re worth the effort,” he said into Lysander’s shoulder.

“Damned right I am,” Lysander said and Dorian didn’t need to be able to see him to know he was grinning like a fool.


End file.
